~Fanfiction~ - The Story Of Jaisyn
dJaisyn Shamil is a pookie who has been stuck in Penguinsborough Petshop for 6 years. She is now 7 years old. One day, its her lucky day! Jaisyn is pronounced Jay-Shin not Jason. Chapter 1 - The Routine Of Penguinsborough Petshop I woke up, wondering what to do. "Oh just the same old, same old boring day, where I never get adopted!" I sighed. I had blonde, messy hair, black glasses with tape on them, a dirty blue Me boa, a messy dress and no shoes at all. Nobody liked me at the petshop. It was boring. Then, the popular pookie club came in and yelled "Nerd! Nerd! Come here!". I walked over to Mercedes, Taylor, Ava, Sasha, Jade, Kaylee, Layla, Willow and Mason. "Kick her in the face, Ava!" Mercedes demanded. I got a big kick in the face. "Ouch!" I squealed. "Oh, shut up you nerd Jaisyn!" Willow growled. I walked off sighing. I wish the popular pookie club liked me and everyone else. It was playtime in the playroom. I just sat against the wall. Mercedes I can't believe nobody even likes me. Mrs Jenna came over to me. "Jaisyn, whats the matter?" she asked. "I have nobody to play with!" I cried. Mrs Jenna stopped everyone playing and asked, "Can anyone please play with Jaisyn, she is all alone!" she said. All of the pookies shook their heads. Mrs Jenna "Picking Time!" Miss James said. We headed to the picking room. I wasn't picked at all. I never get picked. Here are some of the quotes of the mumus and duh duhs "I love that little girl, lets pick her!" "Too nerdy!" "That little girl is too cute!" Many pookies like Roseanna, Sasha and Jake got picked. We only had me, Taylor, Ava, Jade, Kaylee, Layla, Willow and Mason left. "Dinner time!" Mrs Jenna shouted. We all headed to the dinner hall. I sat on my own at the brown table while Mercedes, Taylor, Ava, Jade, Kaylee, Layla, Willow and Mason sat on the pink table. "Hey Jaisyn, look over there out the window, there is a bunny rabbit!" Layla said. There wasn't a rabbit there. When I looked back to eat my lunch, it was gone. It was playtime in the playground. I just sat inside and colored in. I want to be adopted one day so I can stop being bullied. That is my only dream. I am only 7 years old and I get bullied by the popular kids. Nobody liked me. My old mumu dropped me off here at 2010 and nobody liked me from then. I just want to get adopted. Now it is bedtime. I went in my room which I am alone in. I took off my glasses then rolled over. "I just want a mumu one day!" I whispered and fell asleep. Chapter 2 - My Lucky Day Again, I woke up. I'll have the same day as yesterday. I get kicked in the face, playing alone, not get picked, have no lunch, sitting inside and colored and an early bedtime. "GET HERE YOU NERD!" Mercedes yelled. "Punch her in the eye, Layla!" she ordered. I got punched in the eye and it bled. I put on my grey glasses and walked to the playroom. Again, I sat alone until picking time. "Picking time!" Miss James said and we all walked to the picking room. I know I won't get picked. Outside the Penguinsborough Petshop came a red, diamond limo. Out came the limo, was a pink skinned mumu with blonde hair tied into a sidetied, black and blue diva shades, a pearl necklace, a ruby and the ruby blue dress, a green purse, and pink high heels. I know she won't pick me. Mercedes and her club rushed in front of me so she could pick them instead. She walked over to them. "Excuse me pookies, move!" she demanded. They moved. "Aww! Your so cute!" the mumu said. WHAT! IS SHE SERIOUS! She gave me a lollipop. "Hiya, you little cutie!" she smiled. "Um, hwi!" I muttered. She picked me up and twirled me. "Guess what darling?" she said. She picked me up and whispered in my ear "I pick you!". WHAT! IM GETTING PICKED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 6 YEARS! YIPPEE! I AM SO EXCITED! TBA Our Limo "MO! SHE CAN'T HAVE THE MUMU! ITS MY MUMU, NOT JAISYN'S! JAISYN IS A NERD THATS ALL I KNOW! ALL SHE KNOWS IS HER 1 TIMES TABLES! THIS IS ME JAISYN! I LOVE TO BE STUPID AND BAD! I LOVE TO BULLY MERCEDES!" Mercedes mimiced. "Lets go mumu!" I suggested. I didn't want to be near a bully., I saw Mercedes crying in the adoption room. "Well, Mercedes! How do you feel now that I have a mumu and you don't, who is the nerd now? Not me, because I am rich and the BEST now!" I boasted. "YES YOU ARE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU KNOW I AM!" Mercedes yelled. "Stay here pudding, I will teach that bratty girl a lesson!" mumu said. "YOU BRAT! LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE! SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE SHES CLEVER! YOUR MEAN YOU AND YOUR RATTY CLUB! YOU OWE HER AN APOLOGY NOW!" mumu yelled. I got in the limo and arrived at a mansion. Our Mansion "Mumu! I love it!" I said. "Well, Jaisyn, I am so glad!" mumu smiled. She lead me into the mansion. I was so happy to have a new home, new family and most importantly, a new life! Chapter 3 - New Life, New House I was so excited to go in the mansion. This is what it looked like! Bandicam 2016-07-05 20-02-32-507.jpg|Dining room Bandicam 2016-07-05 20-02-09-709.jpg|Kitchen Bandicam 2016-07-05 20-01-22-755.jpg|Hallway Bandicam 2016-07-06 07-23-22-712.jpg|Bathroom Bandicam 2016-07-06 07-22-51-595.jpg|Mumu's room Bandicam 2016-07-06 07-21-46-998.jpg|My room Bandicam 2016-07-06 07-20-57-508.jpg|Biggy's room I was so so happy when I saw every room of this house. First of all, I saw my broder, William. William was a gentle pookie and he smiled "Are woo new to the family?". "Yes! I am new, my name is Jaisyn, say it Jay-Shin not Jason!" I explained. "Jaisyn, want a change of clothes!" mumu asked me. "Okay!" I said and went with her. "Look at your hair, we can't have it looking like that!". She tied my hair into two sides, gave me new glasses, gave me a black hoodie and blue shoes. "I love it!" I smiled. I walked downstairs to William. "Lets play hide and seek in the backyard!" I suggested. "I want you to see the schedule first. ok?" William asked. "Sure!" I replied. The routine looked so cool! "So, this is the Reynolds family!" I smiled. "No you silly billy its the Rancid family!" William giggled. Chapter 4 - Meeting Lucy (Collab with Tech) So, we are going to the park! Its 10:00am! When we get to Penguins Borough Playground, I rushed over to it. I haven't been to the playground since I was 1! I went on the big slide and there was a little girl there. I walked over to her. "Umm hello..!" I stammered. "Hello?" asked the kid. "My name is Jaisyn, not Jason! I smiled. "Oh nice! I'm Lucy!" Lucy giggled. "I am 7 years old and I come from Penguins Borough Daycare! I got bullied a lot! Hey lets play on the swings!" I smiled. "Yes! Let's go, Jaisyn!" Lucy giggled. Me and Lucy played all day. "Jaisyn, William! Time to go home!" mumu yelled. "Mumu, can my friend Lucy come!" I asked. "Let Lucy ask her mom to see if its ok!" mumu smiled. "Hello, could Lucy come to our house, my pookie, Jaisyn is friends with her?" my mumu asked. "It's okay, just let me know when Lucy wants to go home and I'll pick her up." her mumu said. "Yay!!" Lucy said. We walked back to our mansion. "Kids. its pool time, don't worry Lucy, I have a swimsuit for you!" my mumu said. "Thanks!" said Lucy. I got into the pool with Lucy. "Brr! Its freezing!" I shivered. "Its always cold when you first get in this pool, it warms up!" William said. "Oh." Lucy said. It is now 11:00! Time to get out of the pool and then, ugh naptime.. I mean its for babies, I am 7 years old. "Lucy darling, I am going to ring your mom to pick you up, ok and then we are coming round to your house to meet your family! You get dried off and then come to the door!" mumu explained. "Alright." said Lucy. After Lucy's mumu picked Lucy up, we got into our beds. Why am I in a crib. Again, I am far too old for cribs. I took off my glasses and slept. When we woke up, my mumu was so excited. "Come on, we're going to Lucy's!" she smiled. "YAY!!" I screamed. Me and William arrived at Lucy's iggy. Mumu lifted me up so I can knock on the door. Lucy's mumu answered the door. "Hello! I'm here for Lucy." Lucy's mom, Alanna asked. "Oh hi, we just wanted to visit. My name is Joy and these are my two little pookies, Jaisyn and William!" mumu introduced. "Aww, hi!" Alanna said. We met Marcelina, Vanetta, Olivia, Svonne and Ingrid, Amber, Anthony and Liliana. "Ew! You wook wike barf!" Amber giggled. "Thats not nice!" I said. "Shut up, bwoody nwerd!" Amber scowled and pushed me. "Ouch!" I moaned. "Amber, that's not nice!!" Lucy growled and helped me up. "Mumu? Amber pushed me!" I cried. "Alanna, one of your pookies pushed my daughter!" mumu said. "Oh. I'll deal with this immediately." Alanna said sternly. "Mumu! Look, I made a new friend, Anthony!" William squealed. "Very nice William!" Mumu smiled. "Ahah! New friends!" Lucy giggled. "Lucy, lets see your room!" I giggled and rushed up to her room. "Your room looks very good, better than mine! Mine has a crib and lots of baby stuff!" I explained. "Woah. Aren't you seven? You're too old for baby stuff." Lucy asked. "You know your sister, Amber, shes mean isn't she!" I said. "Yeah. Liliana told me Amber's very stubborn and biased. Liliana's only three, but she knows all." sighed Lucy. "What! She doesn't like people who wear hoodies, that includes me!" I cried. "Mhm. She's very picky about the pookies Mumu adopts." Lucy blanky sighed. "We're disowning Amber soon.". "My mom probably didn't know I was 7! How old are you?" I asked. One of the uppies came in. "Hello Ingrid or Svonne!" I giggled. "Aww hi guys! Just so you know, Ingrid is the one on the left. The right is Svonne." introduced Lucy. Marcelina came in. " " smiled Marcelina. " " said Lucy. "Hello there, my name is Jaisyn Shamil!" I introduced. Amber came stomping into Lucy's room. "Miss Lucy Seaward and idiot child Jaisyn Shamil..." Amber snorted. "Go away!" I sighed. Amber punched me in the eye. I began to cry. "Hands off my friend!" Lucy yelled angrily. I walked downstairs with Lucy to show mumu my eye. "Amber punched me in the eye!" I cried. "Alanna, that MELD of yours needs sorting out!" mumu explained. "That's enough, I've reached my breaking point with that little brat!" Alanna said and went upstairs to deal with Amber. She is in timeout now. "Oh Jaisyn! Your eye is bleeding!" William said in shock. This totally scared me! "I think we need a doctor! Could we use your limo, we walked here! The hospital is very far away!" my mumu said. "Yeah. It's very fast." Alanna said. Liliana came rushing downstairs. "Oh mwy gwoodness!" she said in shock. "I got punched in the eye by Amber!" I cried. "Into the limo, you two! We need to get to the hospital! FAST!" mumu said loudly. Chapter 5 - Hospital "ITS HURTING!!" I wailed. "IT'LL BE OKAY JAISYN! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY!" Lucy cried. "We're here!" mumu said. She carried me into the hospital. "Hi!" Mumu told the lady at the hospital desk. "Hi, how can we help you?" the lady asked. "My daughter has been punched in the eye by a MELD!" she told the lady. "How old is she? What is her name? What allergies has she got? Has she had a surgery before?" she asked. "She is 7 years old, her name is Jaisyn Rancid-Shamil and she is allergic to peanuts! No surgery!" she told the lady. "Straight through to the pookies arena!" the lady ordered. Mumu, Lucy and I ran to the Pookies Ward. "MUMU! ITS HURTING SO MUCH!" I cried. Mumu gave me an Ipad to watch Teddy Town on to distract me. This is what I can see! "Do not worry." Lucy said. "I've been in the hospital lots of times. It's not that scary." She gave Jaisyn a big hug. "Thanks!" I sniffled. "Jaisyn Shamil-Rancid please!" the doctor called. We went in to the ward. "So your eye got punched, Jaisyn!" my doctor, Hannah said. I nodded and tried to keep brave like Lucy told me to. They took a look. "Mrs Rancid-Shamil, your daughter will need eye surgery!" the doctor explained. "Don't worry Jaisyn, if you cooperate with the doctors, your surgery will be done in a snap!" Lucy said. "Ok, wait for me in the waiting room!" I smiled at Lucy walked away. "How old are you Jaisyn?" Hannah asked. "I am 7 years old!" I replied. "Put this gown on and then follow me to the surgery room!" Hannah said. We walked to the surgery room. \tba Category:Fanon